<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dive In by xmjcx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494693">Dive In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmjcx/pseuds/xmjcx'>xmjcx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>smutty kristanna one-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Just smut, idek what this is or where it came from, it was 4am OKAY, pure and utter smutty smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmjcx/pseuds/xmjcx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff Bjorgman: <em>dance mom</em>.</p><p>Or, something like that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>smutty kristanna one-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dive In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started off as a one-time thing. </p><p><em> Just this once, </em> his ma had said to him, <em> you know how much this means to her. </em> </p><p>And what was he supposed to say to that, really? His ma wasn’t lying – his little sister, Thea, <em> lived </em>for her twice-weekly dance classes – and even though he rolled his eyes at the pleading look that she gave to him, he could hardly say no.  </p><p>The thought of sitting and waiting and watching a bunch of seven-year-old girls practice their dance routine for the upcoming competition was bad enough – but then he’d seen <em> her.  </em> </p><p>Anna Arendelle. Thea’s dance teacher. </p><p>Correction: Thea’s <em> gorgeous </em>dance teacher. </p><p>His sister had been more than eager to show him off – had pulled him into the dance studio by the hand and everything – and it was hard to brush off the surprised looks that came at him from all directions. He was all too aware of the fact that he was the only male in the vicinity, and his eyes widened as <em> she </em>approached. </p><p>“Miss Anna!” Thea exclaimed as she waved happily towards her dance teacher. “Krissy’s come to watch me today!”  </p><p><em> Miss Anna </em>cocked a brow as she looked up at him, and Kristoff tried his best not to flush under her gaze.  </p><p>“You know,” she said with a smile as Thea hurried off to join the other girls, “I always thought that <em> Krissy </em>was Thea’s sister.” </p><p>Kristoff cleared his throat before he spoke, and he raised one hand to rub at the back of his neck. “Ah – yeah,” he chuckled, “it’s Kristoff, but she could never say it right, so... yeah.” <em> God, he was so awkward, it was painful. </em> “But I’m, uh, definitely <em> not </em>her sister.” </p><p>He swore she smirked as she dragged her eyes up and down the entire length of him. “Oh – I can see that,” she said, a hint of laughter in her voice, and then her smile turned mischievous as she moved to turn away from him. “Enjoy the class,” she said, and he swallowed thickly as he watched her walk towards the group.  </p><p>His eyes lingered on the way in which her hips swayed as she moved, and when he finally looked away, he saw that she was staring right at him in the floor-length mirrors that lined one of the walls of the studio.  </p><p>He should have known then that he was well and truly fucked. </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>He tried to keep his attention on Thea as he settled himself down at the far end of the dance studio where all of the other kid’s moms were also sat. He felt ridiculous – too tall and too wide to be sat in such a little chair – but he pushed those thoughts away. </p><p>He was here for Thea. That’s all. One hour, and then he’d never have to come back here again. </p><p>“Let’s start with our stretches,” Anna’s sing-song voice called out as she grinned at the children, and Kristoff’s ears burned as he watched her effortlessly lift one of her legs up to her head and count to ten.  </p><p><em> That’s </em>when he knew that he was well and truly fucked. </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>Kristoff swore that he wasn’t going to think about Thea’s dance teacher like <em> that. </em>He wasn’t.  </p><p>There was no fucking way that he was going to be that kind of perverted creep – not when she was just doing her job; not when she smiled so brightly and spoke so warmly and laughed so sweetly with the kids, not when she was so friendly and welcoming and just plain <em> nice. </em> </p><p>But – well. There was her fiery auburn hair that she’d twisted into a neat bun on the top of her head, and he just wanted to see what it looked like when she wore it down, that’s all; just wanted to evaluate the length of it, see how it looked as it ran down her shoulders, just wanted to – well, alright, maybe reach out and touch it, potentially run his hands through it, maybe tug ever so slightly and –  </p><p>No. <em> Nope.  </em> </p><p>He wasn’t thinking about her like that. </p><p>But her legs – <em>fuck, </em>her fucking legs, it was <em>really </em>hard not to think about those. All pale, creamy skin that looked devilishly smooth, and he just wanted to reach out and touch those, too, just to see how soft her skin was; perhaps run his stubble over the inside of her thighs and find out whether she was sensitive there, maybe a little ticklish, see if it was enough to cause her skin to prickle with goosepimples –  </p><p>Ah, <em> shit.  </em> </p><p>It was the leotard that did it, he thinks. The soft, baby pink material that clung to her slender frame so tightly that it outlined every curve, every groove, and how it barely left anything to the imagination.  </p><p>“Are you alright, Kristoff?” his ma asked from across the table, and Kristoff’s eyes lifted quickly so that he could look at her rather than his plate. It was still full compared to everyone else’s half-empty ones, and his cheeks flushed pink as he shook his head slightly.  </p><p>“I – yeah,” he nodded, “I’m fine.” </p><p>She smiled, then. Reassured. “Was dance practice really that bad?” she teased, and Kristoff forced himself to chuckle. </p><p>“It was fine,” he said, and then he shoveled a rather large forkful of food into his mouth to prevent himself from saying anything more.  </p><p>Thea beamed at him from where she sat next to their mother, and Bulda’s smile grew far too wide for his liking whilst she watched him chew. </p><p>“That’s great,” she grinned, “because I was actually going to ask you for a <em> huge </em>favour.” </p><p>Oh, fuck.  </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>Eight weeks later and it’s pretty much official: he's now Thea’s dance mom.  </p><p>The other moms have even started trying to include him in conversations about outfits and rehearsals and the upcoming competition, and Kristoff tries his best not to look <em> too </em>irritated and bored by the topics. This really isn’t his idea of fun, and he’s only here because Thea needs someone to cart her to and from the damned place. </p><p>It has nothing to do with her pretty dance teacher.  </p><p>“Kristoff,” Anna called out as he hurried to rush out of the studio after one particularly painful session – she had done the fucking <em>splits </em>whilst making eye contact with him – “can I talk to you, for a minute?”  </p><p>He nodded his head as Thea shoved her bright pink dance bag into his hands and informed him that she was going to get some candy from the vending machine with her friends. The blonde rolled his eyes when Anna laughed lightly, her eyes practically twinkling as she blinked up at him.  </p><p>“She’s well and truly got you under the thumb, huh?” she asked as she placed her hands on either side of her hips, and Kristoff shrugged his shoulders lightly as he tried his best to keep his eyes locked onto hers and not on that fucking leotard. </p><p>“Yeah, well, she’s pretty special,” he smiled, and <em> god </em>, he was such a sap. He almost cringed at himself, but Anna reached out and placed one of her dainty hands on his bicep, and his eyes almost bulged out of his head at the unexpected contact.  </p><p>“She is,” she said as she smiled softly up at him. “Which is what I wanted to talk to you about, actually. I don’t know if you’ve heard us talking about it – I know it’s all kinda... <em>boring,” </em>she said with a roll of her eyes and a knowing smirk, “but we’ve got a competition coming up, and Thea’s good. <em>R</em><em>eally </em>good. And I was thinking about potentially entering her for a solo.” </p><p>Kristoff quirked a brow at her as she spoke, and he tried his best to focus on the words that she was saying rather than how soft and inviting her pretty mouth looked as it moved, and he cleared his throat when she blinked up at him expectantly. </p><p>“Right,” he said, a little out of his depth, and Anna giggled lightly at that. </p><p>“It would mean extra classes,” she explained, “I was thinking maybe an extra hour a week, if you could manage it? It would be one-to-one, of course.” </p><p><em> One-to-one. </em> </p><p>Boy, did he wish. </p><p>“Okay,” he nodded, a little uncertain. It’s something that he should really speak to his ma about – after all, she’s the one that’s paying for the classes – but he had a feeling that he already knew the answer, anyway; and Thea loved the damned classes so much that he’d pay, if his ma couldn’t afford it. “That sounds – fun.” </p><p>Anna’s hand dropped from his arm, then, and he missed the contact immediately. “Right,” she smirked, “<em>fun.” </em> </p><p><em> . </em> </p><p><em> . </em> </p><p><em> . </em> </p><p>“What’s going on with you and Anna?” </p><p>Kristoff had been rummaging through the fridge when the sound of her voice coming from behind caught him by surprise, and he jumped so hard that he hit the back of his head on the shelf above. He winced as he turned around to face his mother and glared over at her in annoyance. </p><p>“What are you talking about?” he asked. </p><p>“She looked awfully disappointed when she saw that it was me who brought Thea to rehearsals tonight.”  </p><p>He shrugged, feigning nonchalance as he turned back towards the fridge. The last thing that he needed was for his ma to catch him turning beetroot red over this.  </p><p>“Oh?” he said, hoped that it came across casual rather than inquisitive, and Bulda let out a laugh.  </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>Anna grinned extra brightly at him when he accompanied Thea to her one-to-one session two days later, but he tried his best not to think anything of it, despite his mother’s teasing words. </p><p>She was just – <em> nice. </em>That’s all. </p><p>“Alright, sweetheart,” she smiled as Thea stood beside her in front of the mirrors, “let’s start with our stretches.” </p><p>And then she bent at the waist and pressed her palms flat against the floor whilst keeping her legs – those <em>fucking</em> <em>legs </em><em>– </em>completely straight, and Kristoff thought that she might not be so nice, after all.  </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>“Well,” she smiled as she wiped at her brow, “I think that’s everything.”  </p><p>“Yeah?” he confirmed as he looked around the now empty studio.  </p><p>When Anna had asked for his help to load up the supplies for the competition into the team’s minibus, he had readily agreed. Kristoff had spent the last half an hour or so moving back and forth between the studio and the bus, carrying large boxes full of props and outfits and god knows what else, really; and now that everything had been sorted, he found himself feeling a little disappointed.  </p><p>“Yeah,” she nodded, then giggled, “well - thank you <em> so </em>much for this, honestly. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” </p><p>Her hair was down, today – the first time he’d ever seen it like that – and Kristoff tried not to stare too closely when she brushed her bangs away from her face and tucked some of her hair behind her ear, the movement exposing the soft curve of her jaw. Instead, he shrugged as he raised one of his arms and rubbed at the back of his neck.  </p><p>“It’s nothing,” he said as he attempted to ignore the familiar stirring of heat within his gut as she blinked those big, blue eyes up at him.  </p><p>She was so <em> tiny – </em>craning her neck and tilting her chin so that she could keep her eyes locked on his – and he stiffened ever so slightly as she slid a little closer to him, her bare feet dragging against the cushioned floor.  </p><p>“Well, it’s something to me,” she said to him, her voice softer than he’d ever heard it before.  </p><p>The tension radiating from his body was near enough palpable, he knew, and <em> shit, </em>he didn’t want to be like this, didn’t want to be the kind of guy who creeped on his little sister’s dance teacher no matter how pretty or toned or flexible she was, and so he straightened his shoulders and dropped his arm so that they both hung loosely by his sides. </p><p>“Anyway - I should, ah, probably get going,” he told her, though he stuttered a little over his words as he watched her pull her plump bottom lip between her teeth.  </p><p>“Yeah?” she asked as she stepped closer towards him ever so slightly, dragging out the movement as her eyes flickered over his face. “You don’t want to... to stick around for a little while, maybe?” she continued, slowly inching towards him as she spoke, “so that I can... I don’t know, give you a <em> proper </em>thank you?” </p><p>She was close enough now that he could almost feel the warmth radiating from her skin, and his eyes widened when she moved to fully step into his orbit, her chin fully tilted, and he could count all of her freckles from this proximity, if he wanted to, could reach out and hold her face in his hands, see if her skin really was as soft as it looked. </p><p>“I - ah -” he stammered over his words, his clumsy tongue unable to think of anything at all to say. His breath hitched when she placed one of her palms flat against his chest, and<em> shit </em><em>shit</em> <em>shit</em><em>, </em>he was hard already, all she’d done is fucking <em>touch </em>his chest over his shirt and –  </p><p>“You <em> have </em> been so good to me, after all,” she murmured, her tone low and sultry; and with her sounding like <em> that, </em>he figured it was a bonus that he hadn’t already came in his fucking pants like some horny teenager.  </p><p>Anna’s eyes slowly trailed from where they had been locked with his own down to his mouth, and he watched intently as her wet tongue pushed out between her pink lips and swiped across them.  </p><p>He couldn’t resist the pull that he felt towards her as he watched her slowly lick her lips, and he was hardly even aware of the way in which he moved to lower his head until he felt the tip of her nose brush against his cheek.  </p><p>This wasn’t happening. There was no way. Not a chance that this was real. </p><p>Just another one of his fucked-up fantasies.  </p><p>“What did you have in mind?” he murmured in response, and he just about caught sight of her grin before she fisted her palm into his shirt and yanked him fully down towards her, the sudden movement causing their mouths to meet in a kiss that scorched him entirely. </p><p>She wasn’t so soft, or sweet, or gentle as she slotted her lips firmly against his own, and he groaned as she thrust her tongue against his. She licked into his mouth the same way in which she had licked her lips, and she sighed happily against his mouth when his hands moved to rest on her hips, and <em> christ</em><em>, </em>he’d known that she was tiny, but just one of his hands near enough covered the expanse of her back.  </p><p>He shuddered as her hands began to wander underneath his shirt, and he followed her lead as he lowered his own hands from her back so that he could knead at the plump flesh of her ass. She hummed happily as he mimicked her earlier movement and pulled her bottom lip between his own teeth, and he panted as she pulled away from his mouth, her chest heaving dramatically as she opened her eyes to his. </p><p>“Why don’t I show you?” she murmured, and his dark eyes widened dramatically as she began to pull at his belt buckle.  </p><p>Kristoff opened his mouth to respond to her, but then her nimble fingers slipped into his jeans and cupped his throbbing dick over the material of his briefs, and he hissed dramatically as he rocked his hips and instinctively pushed himself further into her touch.  </p><p>Anna giggled as he cursed whilst her dainty fingers brushed over the waistband of his underwear, and then she was on him once more, her wet tongue sliding against his. He groaned into her mouth as she nudged his clothes down his thighs, raking her nails over his skin as she revealed his cock to her, and she smirked as she moved to wrap one of her hands around his exposed length.  </p><p>He wanted to cast his eyes downwards, wanted to watch and see the way in which his cock dwarfed her little hand as she began to pump at him, but it was all too much. Kristoff squeezed his eyes tightly to a close as her hot breath fanned over his face, and he felt her smirk when his hips stuttered as she trailed her thumb lazily over the weeping head of his cock.  </p><p>“You take care of everyone so well,” she murmured, “will you let me take care of you, now?” </p><p>What the fuck was he supposed to say to that? <em> Yes fucking please?  </em> </p><p>He nodded his head eagerly, and she let out a breathless laugh before she moved to kneel before him. He’d thought that he was fit to combust when she breathed on his <em> face, </em> but then he felt her breath dance over his cock as she wet those pretty, plump lips again, and he fucking <em> whined</em><em>. </em> </p><p>She grinned up at him with pure and utter mischief dancing in her eyes, and his mouth fell open as she flattened the curve of her tongue and dragged it from the tip to the base of his cock. The sight of her looking rather pleased with herself at his reaction ignited something within him, and before he could over-think it, he positioned one of his hands at the back of her head and wrapped the other around himself.  </p><p>His cheeks would flush at the memory of this, he knew; but the way that her wide eyes darkened as she knelt before him spurred him on, and Kristoff circled his wrist so that the tip of his cock brushed against her bottom lip.  </p><p>“You want it?” he murmured, fought through the burning of his cheeks as she nodded her head. “Say it,” he continued, “you’ve got to say it, Anna, or you don’t get it.” </p><p>She swallowed at that and licked her lips once more before she spoke. “I want it, Kristoff,” she moaned, her breath hitching on his name, “<em>please, </em>let me have it.” </p><p>His heart thundered in his chest as she placed a chaste kiss to the head of his dick.  </p><p>“I don’t know,” he continued, pushed through his arousal in an attempt to sound casual and indifferent as he slowly dragged the tip of his cock over her lips, towards the side of her mouth. “You don’t <em> sound </em>like you want it.” </p><p>She did – she <em> really </em>fucking did – but <em> god, </em>he just –  </p><p>“I <em> do,” </em> she said, and she squirmed from where she knelt. The movement meant that his cock b rushed more against her cheek than her mouth, and his eyes darkened at the sight. “God, I – Kristoff, I <em> do, </em>I want it so bad.”  </p><p>His fingers clenched into her hair as he pulled more of her auburn strands between his fingers, and he inhaled another shaky breath before he cocked a brow at her, still trying his best to feign a casual tone. </p><p>“Huh,” he murmured, then moved his hand so that the head of his cock tapped gently against the side of her cheek several times, the sound of his dick slapping against her face causing him to inhale a ragged breath. “I guess since you want it so <em> bad, </em> I – <em> fuck.” </em> </p><p>He cursed loudly as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, as she hollowed her cheeks and suckled at him like she had done to his lips, and his eyes fell to a tight close as she swirled her tongue over his sensitive skin. Kristoff dropped his hand away from his length as his fingers fisted tighter into her hair, and Anna opened her mouth a little wider so that she could slide more of him into her. </p><p>For all of the weeks that he had imagined being with her, he had never imagined <em> this, </em>never dared to so much as dream that she might wrap her lips around him, and he groaned loudly as she began to bob her head rhythmically up and down his hard length.  </p><p>Her tongue swirled in a circular motion around him as she moved, and he gasped loudly as the tip of his cock met the back of her throat. If she carried on like this, then it’d all be over far sooner than he wanted it to be, and so he yanked her head firmly back. </p><p>Anna’s lips smacked together loudly as his cock fell away from them, and he used his grip on the strands of her hair in order to maneuver her head and tilt her neck so that she met his eyes once more.  </p><p>His cheeks didn’t flush, anymore. </p><p>“Get up here,” he told her, and she scurried quickly to follow his command, her hands fisting into his shirt as she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and pressed her mouth firmly against his. He could taste himself on her lips, and his hand fell from her hair so that he could grip at her waist as he thrust his tongue into her mouth.  </p><p>She moaned his name as he tore his lips away from hers so that he could begin to press wet kisses against her neck, and he smirked against her soft skin as she shuddered. He widened his mouth so that his teeth brushed against her skin, and he snaked one of his palms further down her body so that he could brush his fingers over the crotch of her leotard, and –  </p><p>“Anna,” he groaned, his eyes wide as he pulled away from her neck, “are you – have you –” he couldn’t quite get the words out, and she grinned wickedly as her hands moved to wrap around the back of his neck, her fingernails raking against his scalp.  </p><p>“I <em> may </em>have taken them off before you got here,” she panted, though her cheeks flushed red at her admission. “Guess I hoped that I wouldn’t need them, so I –” </p><p>She gasped as he tugged at the base of the leotard, the quick, rough movement causing the buttons to fly open, and Kristoff’s groan was almost as loud as hers as he dragged two of his thick fingers over the expanse of her slit. She was <em> soaked, </em>and his exposed cock pulsed as his fingers slipped easily into her.  </p><p>He wanted to hold off, to take his time with her, wanted to slowly explore every inch of her dripping cunt until there was no part of her left unknown to him. But he couldn’t wait, couldn’t resist anymore, and the dance that they had been dancing together finally came to its climax as she called out his name; and Kristoff had wanted her for far too long, now, so he removed his fingers from her centre and brought his hand back down to his cock.  </p><p>“Turn around,” he managed to bite out, and she didn’t hesitate to follow the order. He groaned at the sight of her firm, tight ass, and <em> fuck, </em>he’d spent so many nights thinking about her ass, spent way too many rehearsals distracted by it as she bent and twisted, so he couldn’t resist the urge to tightly squeeze her cheeks whilst simultaneously nudging the material of her leotard further up her back.  </p><p>Anna bent at the waist – just like in rehearsals – only now, she placed her palms flat against the floor-length mirror as she spread her legs apart. Kristoff tore his eyes away from the flesh of her perky cheeks so that he could meet her gaze through the mirror, and he smirked as he watched her swallow.  </p><p>“You ready?” he asked as he inched closer towards her.  </p><p>“Ready?” she grinned, “do you have <em> any </em>idea how long I've been thinking about this? How long I've been waiting for you to fuck me right here?” </p><p>He couldn’t take it anymore – the thought of her wanting him just as much as he wanted her tipping him over the edge – and he watched as her eyes fluttered to a close when he nestled his cock in between her drenched lips.  </p><p>Kristoff couldn’t help himself, then; couldn’t resist the urge to smack his palm against her ass, and the sound of his hand meeting with her cheek caused his breath to hitch. Anna’s eyes flew wide open, then, and he saw the desire in them before he could begin to panic that he’d pushed her too far.  </p><p>He smirked into the mirror as he rubbed his palm gently against the already reddened flesh of her ass.  </p><p>“I want you to keep your eyes open,” he told her, “think you can do that for me?”  </p><p>Anna released a shaky breath as she jerked her head up and down. “<em>Yes,” </em>she groaned, and he let out a ragged breath of his own as she pushed her hips back against him, causing the head of his cock to nudge against her clit.  </p><p>“'atta girl,” he breathed, and then he was inside of her, buried to the hilt of her tight heat in one swift thrust. Anna gasped loudly as she stretched around him, and he allowed her a few seconds to adjust to his length before he dug his fingernails into her hips and fucked into her.  </p><p>The sound of his flesh smacking against her own as he snapped his hips roughly against her wasn’t enough to drown out the sound of her pants and whines, nor was it enough to distract him from the sound of her hands sliding down the mirror as he rutted faster and harder against her. The movement left a blurry trail of her fingertips against the glass as she attempted to steady herself, and though her lashes fluttered, she seemed determined to resist the urge to close them – just like he told her to –and her gaze remained locked onto him in the reflection.  </p><p>Kristoff’s jaw clenched as he watched the side of her mouth curve up into a smirk as he angled his hips higher, forcing himself as deep into her as he could physically manage, and he groaned as she dropped one of her hands away from the glass and buried it into her slick folds. </p><p>He could feel the way in which her fingers danced over her clit as he continued to pound into her, and his own fingers dug harshly into her hips as he pulled her higher against him. Anna lifted herself onto her tiptoes as she braced herself further against the mirror, and he cursed loudly as her walls clenched around him. </p><p>“Fucking hell, Anna,” he groaned, and no amount of fantasizing could have ever prepared him for this, no amount of daydreaming about what lay beneath her leotard could have compared to what he actually found, and he lost himself as he forced her forwards, essentially pinning the side of her face against the cool glass.  </p><p>He couldn’t follow his own command, anymore; couldn’t keep his own eyes open as he thrust in and out of her wet folds, and he knew he was close, was surprised that he’d lasted this long in the first place.  </p><p>“You almost there?” he bit out as the steady, rapid rhythm of his hips began to falter, and he squeezed his eyes even tighter as he felt his release begin to approach.  </p><p>“Almost,” she moaned, and she didn’t sound like herself, anymore, sounded like she was far away and close all at once, “<em>god, </em> Kristoff, <em> please, </em>don’t stop.” </p><p>He wouldn’t, not a chance; and he was sure that it had to hurt, now, the way in which his blunt nails dug into her hips as he pounded into her, sure that her calves were burning from the way in which she was still positioned on the tips of her toes, but sure as hell wouldn’t fucking stop until –  </p><p>“<em>Shit,” </em>she hissed out, and he would have grinned at the way the curse sounded as it fell from her lips had he not been so close himself. His movements faltered further as he felt her walls clench impossibly tighter around him, and after several more stuttered, clumsy thrusts, he finally emptied himself inside of her with a grunt as she called out his name.  </p><p>They were quiet, after that – just the sound of their heavy breathing echoing throughout the studio – and the flush returned to his cheeks as he slipped from inside of her. Anna slowly lowered herself down onto her heels before she walked her hands up the glass and pushed herself backwards, her eyes catching his over her shoulder before she smiled at him; shier, now, not as confident or assured.  </p><p>“Kristoff,” she murmured, her eyes dancing over his face, “<em> god, </em>I – was that okay? I know I probably shouldn’t have, but I –” </p><p>His hands found purchase on her waist once more – the leotard still pushed up against her hips – and he yanked her closer towards him, his lips curved up in a smirk. “Okay?” he asked, laughter in his tone, “Anna, that was – you have no idea how long I've wanted to – <em> fuck. </em> Are <em> you </em>okay?”  </p><p>She laughed, then; a soft, light sound as she moved to loop her arms around the back of his neck, and the smile that lit up her face was easy and soft once again. “Never better,” she murmured, and then she pushed herself up to kiss him once more. </p><p>It started off as a one-time thing, but it turned into so much more.   </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>